The known “Velcro” fastener design is where one surface comprises an array flexible loops members with an opposing surface comprised of an array flexible members formed into hooks for entanglement with the loops. This design provides for entanglement upon physical contact between the hooks and the loops.
Velcro designs require manual application for hook and loop entanglement to occur and for hook and loop detanglement to occur. The strength of the Velcro bond is limited to facilitate its intended manual separation.